


Abode Of My Fancy

by jessebee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comfort Reading, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessebee/pseuds/jessebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam likes Gabriel's voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abode Of My Fancy

 

 

 

 

 

"'S'nice."

 

It's the first coherent – or about the least slurred – thing Gabriel's heard out of Sam's mouth in a while, and it pulls him from his own thoughts. Where he didn't really want to be anyway. "Hey, Sambo. Back with the living, are you?"

 

Sam's eyebrows pucker. "…was dead?"

 

Gabriel snorts softly. "Not quite, not this time." And that isn't really even much of a joke. "What's nice?"

 

"'Y'r talkin'. 'S'nice."

 

Gabriel pulls his eyebrows together now. He hadn't been talking out loud…or had he? Maybe? An old, old habit that he thought he'd broken.

 

He's been sitting cross-legged on the bed next to Sam all these hours, so that he'd be close enough for – anything. Now he reaches down and lays the back of his hand against Sam's forehead. Which he in no way needs to do, of course; this close, he can tell Sam's body temperature to the smallest degree, despite Castiel's irritatingly efficient little trick with the Enochian on Sam's ribs. But he does anyway, and Sam…Sam presses a bit toward the touch. Gabriel swallows. "You like hearing my gums flap, huh?"

 

"Nice voice." Sam's eyelashes flutter, come up perhaps half-way. "Means…not 'lone. Hate 'lone when m' sick."

 

Oh, Sam.

 

The eyebrows pucker again. "Sick…didn't fix me?"

 

"The spell was – complicated. It was safer to let it just work out of your system." What with the fucked-up blood chemistry and all.

 

Gabriel drifts his hand down the side of Sam's face. Cooler now, with mostly just the regular human pulse of Sam's body; the magic has broken down completely, so it's become just a matter of waiting until the remnants dissipate. Gabriel most pointedly does _not_ sigh in relief. "Close your eyes. More sleepy-time for Sasquatches now."

 

Sam makes a protesting noise. One big hand moves, gropes, finds – and long fingers wrap around the curve of Gabriel's bare ankle. Gabriel most pointedly does _not_ shiver, either. "D'n go."

 

Sweet Father, but this human is going to break him. "Been here all along, Sam."

 

"Talk. Read…somethin'."

 

Oh, _Sam_. Gabriel indulges in a deep breath in and out, thinking. Then he _reaches_ for the book he wants, not bothering with the snap. "How 'bout something quiet?"

 

"Mmm." Sam's mouth curls a little and his fingers tighten, and Gabriel is much too much aware of the way Sam's skin feels against his own. He takes another deep breath and opens the book, thumbs over to the page he wants.

 

_"So I came down through the wood to the bank of Yan and found, as had been prophesied, the ship_ _ Bird of the River _ _about to loose her cable."_

 

Sam makes a happy noise, and Gabriel closes his eyes and sees it all again, that place that wasn't and was, just as he'd shown it to the dreaming man in that tumbled pile of a castle, years ago.

 

_"The captain sat cross-legged upon the white deck with his scimitar lying beside him in its jeweled scabbard, and the sailors toiled to spread the nimble sails to bring the ship into the central stream of Yan, and all the while sang ancient soothing songs. And the wind of the evening descending cool from the snowfields of some mountainous abode…"_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Abode Of My Fancy  
> Author: jesse  
> Rating: S for schmoooooop  
> Genre: Romance, hurt/comfort  
> Pairing: Gabriel/Sam  
> Spoilers: probably not  
> Warnings: gratuitous use of classic fantasy  
> Disclaimer: not mine, never were. If I had Kripke's imagination, I'd be retired  
> Word Count: ~500  
> Summary: Sam likes Gabriel's voice.
> 
> Note: Written for my schmoop_bingo card, the "reading aloud" square. Morgan, this one is for you. All literary excerpts from "Idle Days On The Yan", by Lord Dunsany.
> 
> First posted at library_j.livejournal.com, 6/27/10.


End file.
